redditsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 68
Season 68 was a season that took place on March 11th, 2018. It was won by Maj in a near perfect game 8-1-0 vote. Maj was a returnee that had played quite a few seasons beforehand. This season had a bit controversial pre-merge, with 3 DC’s and 1 quit pre-merge, leaving only 4 pre-merge rounds instead of 7, and 12 rounds after pre-merge was over. Zovry won 5 immunity challenges in the season, including F9, F8, F6, F5, and F10. However, he lost F4, leaving him to be voted out in a 3-1 vote. Season 68 Voting Records: 20th:Jamal (9-1)(Jamal-Milk) 19th: Milk (DC) 18th: Pepsi (DC) 17th: Alien (7-1) (Alien-LaLovely) 16th: Wyle (Quit) 15th:Tony (6-2)(Tony-Rhil) 14th:Rhil (6-1)(Rhil-Panda) F13: Noor wins immunity! 13th:Chim (DC) 12th: Capt (6-6) (Capt.-spoof) (Capt was voted out on revote) F11: Noor wins immunity! 11th: Eddie (6-4-1) (Eddie-Spoof-Zovry) F10: Zovry wins immunity! 10th: Noor (5-4-1) (Noor-Will-Krum) F9: Zovry wins immunity! 9th: LaLovely (6-2-1) (LaLovely-Will-Laurel) F8: Zovry wins immunity! 8th: Laurel (3-2-2-1) (Laurel-spoof-Marcus-Krum) F7: spoof wins immunity! 7th: Krum (5-2) (Krum-Zovry) F6: Zovry wins immunity! 6th: Marcus (4-2) (Marcus-Will) F5: Zovry wins immunity! 5th: Panda (3-2) (Panda-spoof) F4: spoof wins immunity! 4th: Zovry (3-1) (Zovry-Will) 3rd: spoof (0 votes) 2nd: Will (1 vote) 1st: Majestic (8 votes) Player Perspectives '''MajesticSwablu (1st Place) - '''Pre-merge was relatively straight forward for me, never attending a pre-swap tribal council, while holding majority on post-swap Somnium. Gave an easy tony vote, and also instead of going for an easy Panda vote as the only other OG Somnium member, I believe I played a part in saving Panda and booting Rhil, who I was not aligned with. Post merge was definitely tougher to judge, but at the revote, I helped to make sure people stayed rigid although I don't claim full credit. The next 3 boots were honestly pretty simple, but I built bonds with them while they were leaving and as a result, got 2 of the votes from Eddie/Noor/LaLovely. At the F8, I told Laurel her name was in the air while spreading it to other people. As a result, she trusted me while she was going out, and gave me a jury vote. F7 was nothing spectacular and at F6, despite being in the minority, I managed to survive both F5 and F4. Gave me Marcus' vote as a result. F5 was a tough vote, as I flipped on Panda while making him believe it was Zovry to give me someone who would campaign at Ponderosa for me. At the F4 immunity, we were partially lucky in that it was a challenge easy for Me/Will/Chikin to team up on Zovry, but it gave the biggest threat the boot. Used social skills to vote in the majority all but one time and avoided having my name in the air at all and strategic skills to know when to flip on people that are threatening to me, such as Laurel at the F8 (I knew Chikin wanted to work with newbies, and as it was her first game, I felt Chikin would be more loyal) and Panda at the F5 (broke our F3 with Marcus so felt he would do the same to me).Category:Seasons